everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mousie Forest
This page is owned by the user, RoybelGirl. This page is currently a work in progress, please do not delete! Please do not edit, vandalize or modify anything without her permission unless you are an admin! Thank you for your cooperation! "I don't think people should judge a book by it's cover." ~ Mousie Forest Mousie Forest is a 2015 introduced fiction only character. Mouse is the daughter of the princess turned into a mouse from the fairytale: "The Forest Bride." When she graduates, she is destined to be cursed by a witch to be stuck in her mouse form until a man willing to love her comes. Mousie is eager to live her story and become a 100 percent human girl. Portrayers Having mouse genes in her, Mousie's voice is a little high pitched and she has a gentle way of speaking, so I think Marieve Herington would be fableous. Character Personality Mousie is a dedicated Royal excited to live her destiny and become a true human girl. Mouse is soft-spoken and polite, and when she has a passion for something it can make her extremely excited- which sometimes makes her pop into her mouse form. Appearance Although Mousie is a princess, she looks more like a humble peasant girl in her slightly more modern traditional Finnish clothing. Mouse is a precious little thing, shorter than almost all the other students at Ever After High. Until she lives out her story, Mousie will have some mouse features in her human form: she has soft light brown mouse ears as well as a mouse tail and a few whiskers on her cheeks. Her large, bright eyes iris's are a sparkling black. Her wavy light brown hair barely goes past her shoulders. Her lips are a light pink color. Really, Mousie is flat-out adorable. Fairytale Main Artivle: The Forest Bride Relationships Family Mousie is the daughter of the forest bride and her sweetheart. She has a two little sisters and one little brother who are triplets. Their names are Lilac, Winifred, and Crumble. Friends Although a cheerful and likable girl, Mousie still has yet to make friends at EAH. Romance Mousie has a crush on Eric Young, a pheasant boy who was selected to be the young man who will choose Mousie as his sweetheart. This is yet another reason Mousie is a Royal. Pet In animal calling, a shy chickadee comes to Mousie, and she names her Singer. Outfits Basic Mousie's outfit is heavily inspired by traditional Finland attire, for her story was created in Finland. Her buttoned shirt has long white sleeves. She has a red cloth headband and red stocking the reach to top of her knees. Her skirt has vertical strips in the colors of red, blue, dusty green, and some orange. Her shoes are black. She wears a golden locket in the shape of a heart. (Pic coming soon) Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Thronecoming TBA Sugar Coated TBA Mirror Beach TBA Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Finnish Category:Work in progress